Bloody Tears
by emuhleeishazn
Summary: Kagome has been handling the fact that Inuyasha goes to see Kikyo whenever he sees her soul collectors, but when Inuyasha went to Kikyo when Kagome needs him the most, will Kagome ever forgive Inuyasha again or will he have to suffer the truth?
1. Lost and Found

Love is Painful, yet so Powerful

By: Miyuki (me!)

Miyuki: Good Morning, afternoon or whatever time of day it is!

This fanfics isn't my first, but since I haven't wrote fanfics except Confused Love, Ya'll have to be nice to me and review! Just kidding! Anyways, I know some of you might know my friend, Chihiro… -whisper- Let's just say she's part of the fanfic.

Chihiro: Are you sure I'm part of the fanfic because this doesn't feel like it

Miyuki: Yes, for the 5th time. Now stop complaining and say the lines we rehearsed.

Chihiro: Whatever. Miyuki does not own Inuyasha, but she does own me. –is holding the script- Hey! What do you mean by that! You don't own me! No one owns me, but me!

Miyuki: Uh…. I didn't mean it like that! I meant that….. that… you were the….

Chihiro: Main character?

Miyuki: Yeah! Let's go with that!

Chihiro: Awsome….

Miyuki: -whispering- Shhh! What she doesn't know won't hurt us, right?

Chihiro: -stops dancing- Did you say something?

Miyuki: No! Nothing! I didn't say anything! Stop accusing me of murder!

Chihiro: What are you talking about? I just thought you said something…

Miyuki: Oh… -looks around- I said that my mom has bug ugly pajamas…..

Chihiro: Um…. 'kay….. –starts dancing again-

Miyuki: Phew! –whispering- See what I mean? –normal voice- Anyways, hope you guys like Chapter 1 of Love is Painful, yet so Powerful.

Chihiro: -while dancing- Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Lost and Found

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha hit the ground face first.

"What'd you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped.

Inuyasha sat up and saw that Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"Grr… Where'd that wench go? She knows it's too dangerous to go wonder in the forest all by herself! She'll get herself killed!" Inuyasha growled.

Just when he was about to go search for Kagome, Inuyasha saw soul collectors roaming around a near by tree.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha whispered as he dashed to the direction where Kikyou's scent was, forgetting about Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in the forest mumbling to herself.

All she could think about was that baka of a hanyou, Inuyasha.

Argh! I can't believe that jerk! I cooked it especially for him and what do I do for working my butt off? Nothing! Nothing but a rude comment! The nerve of that guy!" (A/N: For those of you who don't know what the heck is going on, Kagome sat Inuyasha because he didn't appreciate her cooking.)

Kagome stopped where she was and realized something, she was lost in the forest. (A/N: Nice Kagome….)

"Great!... What am I gonna do now?"

Kagome sighed and sat on a log.

'Maybe I was a little too harsh on him.' Kagome thought. 'But he didn't have to me so mean!'

-Flashback-

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on a hill with a picnic basket. (A/N: oOo…… Okay… I'll shut up now)

"Why'd you bring that 'thing' with you? Inuyasha asked rudely as he stared at the mysterious 'thing'.

"What thing?" Kagome asked, looking at Inuyasha with a confused face.

Inuyasha pointed at the basket and looked back at her with a serious face that said 'if you don't tell me what that thing is, I'll rip it into pieces'

"Oh! This 'thing' happens to be a picnic basket. I brought it with us because I cooked something for you while I was at my era." Kagome said.

"O…oh…" Inuyasha managed to say.

He could feel his cheeks burning slightly. He turned around so Kagome couldn't see him with a face as red as a tomato.

"You hungry?" Kagome asked.

"No! I just ate already!" Inuyasha snapped.

His stomach growled loud enough so that Kagome could hear it.

"Uh-huh… Of course you did…"

Kagome snickered while getting up. She grabbed the basket and sat down across of Inuyasha. She got out some food that looked like sausages and took a pair of chopsticks.

"Here." Kagome handed him the box with sausages and rice with chopsticks.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he took it.

"No… I'm not hungry."

Inuyasha took a bite as Kagome stared at him with big eyes.

Suddenly, he spit it out and yelled with his tongue out, "Wat tind of sood is this? It's burnin my ton! You tying to till me!" (A/N: What kind of food is this? It's burning my tongue! You trying to kill me! Is what Inuyasha said)

Kagome stood up and snapped, "No! I just made it spicy to see if you liked it! I mean I thought you could handle it since you wield a sword and slay demons, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Yea, so? You got a problem with that? It's not as if you can wield a sword and slay demons! You can get yourself killed if I wasn't there to help! " Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yes I can! I may not be able to wield a sword, but I know I can slay demons with or without your help!"

"Oh…. Is that so? Well, you know what? I hate your cooking! I'd rather have ramen anyway!" Inuyasha shouted.

He soon realized what he said, but was too late. He could sense an uncomfortable aura coming from Kagome. He backed away slowly knowing well what'll happen next.

"Inuyasha...!" Kagome began,

"No! Don't say it! I'm sorry, Kago—"

"Sit boy!"

-End of Flashback-

Kagome sighed as she remembered what caused the argue.

"He did say sorry…. Maybe I should go look for him."

Kagome stood up and said a bit sadly, "… If I know where he is…"

Kagome sat back down and sighed. She knew where he was, but didn't bother to go since she knew what would happen if she went.

She suddenly could sense an evil presense behind her.

There was a figure standing in the shadow as if waiting for the perfect moment to come out and attack someone.

"I…Inuyasha? I…Is th…that you?" Kagome asked shakily.

The figure stepped out of the shadow revealing himself.

"Why hello there. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wondering around this dangerous forest. Humans like you could get eaten by demons." The man said.

He was wearing a kimono with white and blue strips. His hair was in a ponytail just like Miroku. If you were a girl, you would've said he was quite the gentlemen.

"Oh, well…. You see… I was running and I didn't know where I was going. The next thing I knew, I was lost."

"I see… Well, lets not waste anymore time, Miss..." He trailed off.

"Kagome. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as she finished his sentence.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl like you….. I haven't introduced myself, have I? How very rude of me to forget. Please forgive me. I am Hitoshi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hitoshi kneeled and took Kagome's hand. He kissed it gently causing Kagome to giggle and blush slightly.

"Shall we go?" Hitoshi put his hand out the direction they were going to go.

Kagome nodded and went ahead. Hitoshi smirked evilly and pulled out a dagger.

He was about to stab her on the back, but she turned around and gasped.

"KYAHH!"

Blood was everywhere...

Meanwhile, Inuyasha finally reached his destination as he looked around desperately for Kikyo.

"Inuyasha... I've been expecting you to come." Kikyo said as she came towards Inuyasha.

"Kikyo..."

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo began as she put her cold hand on his cheek. (A/N: Miyuki….. Sorry... I felt lonely… Back to the story.) "Your life will always belong to me and nobody else but me." Kikyo said as she got closer.

Inuyasha could hear the coldness in her words and the coldness in her hands when she touched him.

They were only inches away when suddenly; Inuyasha heard a scream, snapping him back to reality.

"That's Kagome! Something's wrong with her!"

Inuyasha ran towards the direction he heard Kagome's scream.

Surprisingly, he felt someone grab his arm.

Inuyasha turned around and there stood Kikyo with a sad, yet an emotionless face.

"Inuyasha... Does she mean more to you than me?" Kikyo said as she looked into his eyes. She could see that he was worried about that girl.

"Kikyo… I…" before Inuyasha could finish, Kikyo had kissed him on the lips.

It was an ordinary kiss. The only thing that wasn't ordinary was that it had hatred in it.

She pulled away and embraced him.

"Inuyasha... Please stay with me tonight." Kikyo said as she once again looked into his golden orbs.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw a little sadness in her eyes.

'I can't just leave Kikyo alone, but Kagome's in trouble.' Inuyasha thought carefully.

"Kikyo, I..." Inuyasha began to say.

-To be Continued-

Miyuki: Mwahahaha! A cliffy! I hate it when other people do it, but I love it when _I _do it.

Chihiro: -reads the fanfic- Hey! You said that I would be in the fanfic!

Miyuki: Oh... Um... You'll be in it later in the story...!

Chihiro: Oh... Okay then...

Miyuki: -whispering- Phew! That was a close one, don't cha say? –normal voice- Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter!

Chihiro: Remember to review!

M & C: Sayonara!

Click on the cute little button to make Miyuki happy!


	2. How Could You?

The announcer: Bloody Tears is by the one and only, Miyuki the Magnificent!

Miyuki: -comes out and hears claps and cheers from audience- Thank you! Thank you! -blows kisses- You're all too kind!

-back to normal-

Miyuki Hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating soon! I'm sorry! I was thinking of what to put for the second chapter... Then I got sick... -ish still sick-... –cough- Sorry! Anyways, at least I did write the 2nd Chapter, right? -chuckles-

If you guys were wondering what happen to Chihiro... Lets just say she's gone... Mwahahahaha! -lightning strikes in background-

Hitomi: What she means is that she's gone... to a better place.

Miyuki: Way to ruin the fun! -glares at her-

Hitomi: I love you too... Let me introduce myself. I'm Hitomi, Miyuki's... dark side. (She's not that evil… she's not evil at all!)

Miyuki: -cough- I hate being sick! This is the worst week ever! –cough-

Hitomi: Get to the point, will you?

Miyuki: -sticks tongue out- Humph!... Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Bloody Tears! (aka Love is Painful, yet so Powerful)

Chapter 2 How Could You?

-Recap-

"Inuyasha... Please stay with me tonight." Kikyo said as she once again looked into his golden orbs.

Inuyasha looked at her and saw a little sadness in her eyes.

'I can't just leave Kikyou alone, but Kagome's in trouble.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kikyou, I..." Inuyasha began.

-End of recap-

"Kikyou, I... I-I'll stay with you." Inuyasha said, regretting his words.

Kikyou embraced Inuyasha as they stayed that way, wanting time to stop.

"KYAH!"

Blood was everywhere.

Kagome clutched her chest as she fell to her knees.

"Foolish girl!" Hitoshi snickered as he walked away, satisfied of what he did.

"Bas… tard…" Kagome managed to say before her vision got blurry. Within a second, she fell forward and blacked out.

"Hey, Miroku! I'm going to find Kagome and Inuyasha! I'm worried that something might have happened to them." Sango said as she got ready.

She motioned to Kirara to come with her as she got her hiraikotsu. (sp?)

Sango walked outside with Kirara following close behind her.

"I'm coming too." Miroku said as Kirara transformed.

They hopped onto Kirara and flew off.

"Kaede… Do you think Kagome and Inuyasha are alright?" Shippo asked, worried that something might have happened to them. Shippo thought of Kagome and Inuyasha as his parents.

He lost his birth parents already… He didn't want to lose another…

"Of course, Shippo. What made ye say that?" Kaede answered.

"Well…. Sango said that something might have happened to them so…" Shippo wandered off.

"Shippo, Inuyasha is there to protect Kagome and anyways, Inuyasha has his Tetsusaiga. (sp?) There's nothing to worry about." Kaede replied.

She had a bad feeling that she was wrong, but ignored it since she told Shippo all of that nonsense.

While in the sky, Sango thought she saw Kagome in the forest that they were above so she told Kirara to land.

Sango and Miroku got off of Kirara and searched for Kagome.

"OMG! Kagome!" Sango shrieked as she ran to Kagome. Miroku followed close behind and didn't like what he saw.

Kagome was on the ground, covered with blood. There was a dagger on her chest and her face was pale.

"It looks like she's been like this for quite awhile. We need to get her to Kaede's." Miroku exaggerated.

"Don't need to tell me twice! Get your ass over her and help me get her on Kirara!" Sango pleaded while trying to get Kagome on Kirara, which looked as if she was dragging her.

Miroku ran up to her and they both carried her. (A/N: Miroku has Kagome's legs and Sango has Kagome's arms.)

They got her on Kirara as they soared through the sky.

Miroku thought he saw Inuyasha with a woman that looked exactly like a priestess, but shook it off since Kagome was badly injured.

"Kaede! You need to look at Kagome's wounds!" Sango shouted as Miroku and Sango rushed to the hut, carrying Kagome.

"Calm down. Ye need not to worry. Bring her in." Kaede said as she motioned them to lay Kagome gently on the floor.

Kaede told them quietly to go outside and leave the treatment to her.

"Sango? Do you think Kagome will be alright?" Shippo asked concerned for her "mother".

"I don't know…. Let's just hope she is…" Sango sighed and sat down beside Miroku.

"When I see that bastard, he'll wish he never even met me." Sango said as she cracked her knuckles.

'Man, Inuyasha. You got her really pissed this time.' Miroku thought as he imagined what'll happen. He started to twitch like crazy when he "imagined" it.

"Miroku? Are you alright?" Sango said as she looked at Miroku twitching like mad.

"Y-yea… Wh-what made you say th-that?" Miroku said shakily.

"Well… You're twitching like you're a retard… which you are…" Sango stated.

"I'm not twitching and I am most certainly not a retard!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Twitchy." Sango said sarcastically.

"I'm Not Twitching!" Miroku whined.

A few minutes later which seemed like years, an exhausted Kaede came out.

"So? Is she alright? I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her! Grr! That jerk! He was suppose to protect Kagome, but look what happened! That ignorant jerk! How could he let this happen!" Sango yelled as she let all her anger out. She breathed heavily when she was done yelling.

"What jerk who let what happen?" Inuyasha asked.

He had the same twinkle in his eyes when he went to see Kikyo… Which he did… So there's no surprise of what happened.

"You!" Sango shouted while pointing her index finger to Inuyasha.

She had a hint of evil in her voice that made Inuyasha snap out of his trance like state.

"Sango, calm down. No need to shout anymore. Let me handle this." Miroku said as he tried to stop Sango from strangling Inuyasha.

Kaede and Shippo were sitting away from the commotion, but far enough to listen and hear the fight.

"When will they learn?" Shippo asked as he took a sip out of his stew.

"We'll never know…" Kaede said as she took a sip out of **her **stew. (A/N: LOL! I would do the same thing if I weren't Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha! XD Anyways, back with Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha!)

"So, Inuyasha. I see that something happened. (A/N: Duh! It's so obvious! XP) Tell me… Did you go to see Kikyo?" Miroku eyed him suspiciously.

"So? It's none of your business!" Inuyasha snapped.

"While you were gone to see your so called "girlfriend", Kagome here got injured! How could you! She almost died! If we hadn't found her, demons would have eaten her in the state she was in!" Sango yelled as she got irritated with Inuyasha.

"What! Kagome's hurt! Where is she?" Inuyasha asked as his faced turned angry to worried.

He tried to go to Kaede's hut, but Miroku got in the way and spat, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but it's best you don't see her now. I don't even think she wants to see you after what you did."

"But—"

"No! Just leave!" Sango interrupted Inuyasha as she pointed to the forest. Inuyasha stood his ground so Sango had to push him to the point they couldn't see the hut.

'Man is he heavy! He needs to lay off the meat!' Sango thought.

She stomped back to the hut leaving a confused Inuyasha behind.

"And don't you come back!" Sango shouted to the distance.

Inuyasha looked at the ground then brought his hand to his face.

'What have I done? The only person that ever cared about me is hurt and it's all my fault.' Inuyasha thought, angry at himself for what he did.

He looked up into the sky and saw an image of Kagome smiling at him.

"No, Kagome… Stop smiling like nothing happened…. Kagome… I'm sorry…"

-To Be Continued-

Miyuki: Curse it… It's not a cliffy… Oh well! Anyways, so sorry if it's short, but I need it to stop there since the next chapter might be the last… I'm not sure though…

If you were wondering why I changed the title, it's because I thought of a different and better ending.

Hitomi: It's going to be –

Miyuki: -covers her mouth- Shut up! You'll spoil a perfectly good ending! -faces the readers while still covering Hitomi's mouth- Hee hee… You didn't hear anything she said… -looks around-

Hitomi: -licks Miyuki's hand-

Miyuki: Ugh! Gross! -wipes Hitomi's saliva on Hitomi's shirt-

Hitomi: Works like a charm!

Miyuki: Whatever… Anyways, stay tuned to see what happens next!

H & M: Sayonara!

Click on the button for more!


	3. I Missed You

Miyuki: Yo! What's up, homies?

Hitomi: No… Stop… You just killed it.

Miyuki: Grr… I hate you… -glares-

Hitomi: I love you too

Miyuki: -deathly voice- I'll get you after this… Just you wait…

Hitomi: Oh, I'll like to see you do it… -smirks-

Miyuki: I'll like to see you get whooped by me…. -smirks back evilly-…. I know I haven't updated soon, but it's only because a little reviewed and I was busy, sick, and my stupid little head couldn't think of anything to put in the 3rd chapter. This is so frustrating.

Hitomi: Miyuki doesn't own Inuyasha!

Miyuki: If only I did… I would be a rich little bitch! xP

Hitomi: Enjoy this chapter –takes out dagger- or else! -smirks-

Chapter 3 I Missed You

-Recap-

'_What have I done? The only person that ever cared about me is hurt and it's all my fault_.' Inuyasha thought, angry at himself for what he did.

He looked up into the sky and saw an image of Kagome smiling at him.

"No… Stop smiling like nothing happened, damn it!… Kagome… I'm sorry…"

-End of recap-

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was blue, not a cloud in sight. The birds were chirping and the small little critters were running and playing around in an open field.

You may think it's a perfect day to go and slay demons, but of course, something tragic has happened.

"Kaede, you never did tell us if Kagome was alright." Sango said; now sitting outside of the hut where the injured Kagome was in.

"Oh about that, there's nothing ye need to worry about. Kagome is a strong girl. It's taking all her strength to sustain in this world." Kaede spat.

"So you're saying that Kagome might… die?" Shippo said as unshed tears started to form at the corner of his eyes.

Miroku, who had Shippo on his shoulder, was petting him on the head, trying to calm him down.

"Now now, Shippo. Lady Kaede never did say that, now did she?" Miroku asked the kitsune.

"No, but----" Shippo tried to continue, but was stopped by the lecherous monk.

"Come on, Shippo. Have a little faith on Kagome and she might just stay alive." Miroku said.

'_Oh, Miroku… Wait! Where'd that come from? I can't fall for that lecherous monk… or… can I?... No! Of course not!_' Sango argued at herself, not knowing three pairs of eyes were on her, curious of what she was thinking about.

"Ugh… What hurts… so much…?" Kagome whispered painfully.

Kagome put her hand where it hurt most and felt something wet. She brought it up to her eyes and saw what she expected to see.

Blood.

'_I… remember now…_'

-Flashback-

Hitoshi smirked evilly and pulled out a dagger.

He was about to stab her on the back, but she turned around and gasped.

"KYAH!"

Blood was everywhere.

Kagome clutched her chest as she fell to her knees.

"Foolish girl!" Hitoshi snickered as he walked away, satisfied of what he did.

"Bas… tard…" Kagome managed to say before her vision got blurry. Within a second, she fell forward and blacked out.

-End of Flashback-

"That… bastard. He'll pay… for what he did… to me." Kagome said as she struggled to sit up, hand clutching her still, open wound.

'_Oh, Inuyasha… Where are you? Did you go see Kikyo?_' Kagome thought sadly, looking at the ceiling.

-Flashback-

"Grr… Where'd that wench go? She knows it's too dangerous to go wonder in the forest all by herself! She'll get herself killed!" Inuyasha growled.

What he didn't know was that Kagome was behind a far away tree, watching the silver haired hanyou.

"Did he just call me a wench?" Kagome yelled, but slapped her mouth shut immediately. (A/N: Ow… That has got to hurt.)

She looked back at Inuyasha and found that he didn't hear what she had just apparently yelled out.

'_Phew! That was too close for my comfort._' Kagome thought as she wiped a sweat away on her forehead with the back of her delicate hand.

She continued to "look" on Inuyasha and noticed that he was staring at a tree.

"What's so interesting about a tree?" Kagome whispered stepping closer to the scene to see what was so "interesting" about that tree. (A/N: I bet you that tree likes the attention it's getting! -laughs-)

Kagome suddenly gasped and stepped back to her original spot.

"It's no surprise… I guess he still has feelings for her." Kagome spoke barely above a whisper. (A/N: If you read the 1st chapter, Inuyasha saw the soul collectors and blah blah blah… You know the rest, right?... Well…You should.)

Kagome looked at the ground, bangs covering her eyes as she started to run from the place she now despised.

-End of Flashback-

"Inuyasha… Please be alright." Kagome said as she looked at her surroundings.

"How'd… I get here?" Kagome asked herself, trying her best to remember.

She stopped what she was doing and listened. She could hear Sango and Miroku arguing about how Miroku needs to keep his hands to himself.

A small smile crept on her face as she chuckled, but started to cough softly.

'_Thanks a lot guys, but I can't stay here. I need to get back to my time… I don't think I can face Inuyasha._'

Kagome thought, a tear escaping her chocolate orbs.

She struggled to get up as she clutched her bleeding chest.

Kagome began to limp outside and into the Inuyasha Forest.

"Kikyo… What are you doing here? Inuyasha asked as he slowly approached the once living miko.

"Inuyasha… I missed you…" Kikyo said as she put her cold hand on his warm cheek.

"I… missed you… too." Inuyasha said as he put his hand on top of hers.

"Are you ready to go to hell with me?" Kikyo asked as she looked into his golden orbs.

"No… I'm sorry Kikyo, but I can't… Not yet." Inuyasha said as he looked at the ground.

"Why? Is it because of that stupid reincarnation of mine? Inuyasha… Your life is mine and mine only!" Kikyo snapped coldly.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know… My life belongs to you… but I can't go to hell with you… just… not now… I'm sorry." Inuyasha said breathlessly.

He sniffed her hair as he closed his eyes.

'_She's cold… Different from when she was alive…_' Inuyasha thought.

Kikyo returned the embrace, but quickly pushed him away.

"As long as you don't go running off with my reincarnation, I have nothing to worry about." Kikyo spat coldly.

"You mean Kagome?... I told you before… I promised you that my life belongs to you and I'm not gonna break that promise."'_…I hope_' Inuyasha said as he finished his sentence.

The soul stealers began to wrap around Kikyo as it lifted her off the ground.

"Kikyo! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Heh. Embracing death together. Now that's a day I'll wait. Farewell Inuyasha." Kikyo said as she disappeared along with her soul stealers.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered.

He heard a rustle in the bush and turned around.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha shouted as he leaped into the air and landed in from of what seemed like a human. He grabbed the person's arm and turned the person around so that the human was facing him.

"No…"

-To Be Continued-

Miyuki: Mission accomplished! It's a cliffy! Yes!... I guess this isn't the last chapter, but the next would definitely be the last… or I hope so… Hee hee… Sorry if it was short! I'm kinda in a hurry.

I'm counting on you guys to review so try to get… 25 reviews… at least 20! (I know you guys can do it!) -gets on knees- Please review! I beg of you! I'm that desperate!... Wait… No I'm not, but still, you guys better review!

Hitomi: -points the dagger at ya'll- Or else!

Miyuki: Before I forget! I would like to thank Demonic Angel Tsuyoko for being to first to review this fanfic and Llama Tree (aka my best friend from school) for being the 10th to review!

Thank you all for reviewing! Until next time…

H & M: Sayonara!

Click on the button to get $1 million! Just kidding, but do click it!


	4. Bloody Tears

Miyuki: Hey guys! Happy to see me?

Hitomi: …. You better! -deathly glare-

Miyuki: -shoves Hitomi out of the spotlight- Ehehehehe…. Anyways, I know you're expecting this to be the last chapter, but I'm sorry to spoil that wonderful dream of yours. It isn't the last chapter…. Unless you want it to be because I have no problem with that! No more writing for me then! But if you do want me to continue, then Aww Man! –laughs- Just kidding!

Here's the answer to the question that someone reviewed:

**Calisto**- **_She _was_ spying on Inuyasha. It was just a flashback. She had a big gaping knife wound in her chest after she spied on Inuyasha. Oh and btw, thank you for your review! _**

_**Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

I'm gonna stop my babbling and get on with the fanfic. Oh and I don't own Inuyasha so don't you dare pick up that phone to call your lawyer to sue me!

Hitomi: You better enjoy this! -hisses at ya'll with fangs sticking out-

Chapter 4 Bloody Tears

-Recap-

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispered.

He heard a rustle in the bush and turned around.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha snapped as he leaped into the air while having his hands on the tilt of his tetsusaiga. He landed in front of what seemed like a human. He grabbed the person's arm and turned the person around so that the person was facing him. (A/N: So many of the word person…. o.O)

"No…"

-End of recap-

"So… You saw, didn't you?" Inuyasha asked, shame washing over him.

The human faced him and looked into his golden orbs with sadness.

"Do I have to answer it?" the human responded, tears forming at the end of the human's eye.

"Kagome, I…" Inuyasha started.

"Inuyasha… Save it… I---" Kagome got cut off as blood splutter out of her mouth.

Inuyasha, smelling blood, turned his head as his eyes widen. He dashed over to Kagome who was now on the ground, on her knees.

"Don't come any closer… I can handle myself." Kagome said as she wiped the blood that was on her chin, away.

"Kagome, stop with the nonsense! Can't you see that you're hurt? You need to go to Kaede's." Inuyasha snapped, now worried and concerned about Kagome.

He put a hand on Kagome's arm, but pulled it away when he saw her flinch at his touch.

"I… don't need help…" Kagome said shakily.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I already went to Kaede's…" Kagome said as she looked away.

"I don't care if you went to Kaede's already! You're still hurt!... Why are you even here? Aren't you suppose to be at Kaede's, resting?" Inuyasha asked.

He took a step and extended his arms out to reach Kagome.

"I said don't come any closer!" Kagome snapped.

Inuyasha stepped back, surprised at her tone. '_What has gotten into her?_' Inuyasha thought curiously.

"Why do you care about me anyways? If I die, I know you'd be happy since I was always a burden to you. Look at the bright side! If I die, you wouldn't need to worry about getting me safe or getting me hurt anymore. You could go to hell happily with…. Kikyo… since you promised her." Kagome spat as she fell to the ground on her knees, hands covering her face. The shouting took a lot of energy out of her considering she had a big gaping wound on her chest.

"Kagome, please… I…" Inuyasha started to say, but couldn't finish.

"I don't want to hear it! You've done nothing, but hurt me! I can't take it anymore!" Kagome shrieked as tears started to fall down her face and onto the ground.

"Why? What have I done to deserve this? It pains me to see you with… Kikyo… And I know I can't break the bond that you both share… So why do I even bother trying?" Kagome said as more tears started to fall and onto the helpless ground.

Little did they both know, someone was lurking by, listening to their every word.

"Kagome, I never thought that…. that you felt like _that_. I'm… I…" Inuyasha said, trying his best to finish his sentence.

"You're what?" Kagome snapped.

Her once chocolate orbs filled with happiness and joy was now stained with coldness and a little hatred.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, a sacred arrow had suddenly struck Kagome. She spit blood out of her mouth and clutched the wound where the arrow was. (A/N: She's clutching the wound so therefore, she's clutching the arrow too…. Sorry if you don't understand. I'm bad at explaining!) She fell forward, but before she could fall, Inuyasha caught her.

'_Arrow? It can't be...' _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha looked up to the direction the arrow came from as his eyes widen.

"Kikyo…? Why?" Inuyasha breathed out.

Kikyo looked at him briefly and disappeared into thin air.

Inuyasha caught glimpse of her respond and his eyes widen in horror.

"Inu… yasha…." Someone seemed to say as Inuyasha came back to reality.

He looked down and remembered what had happened. Anger began to built, but he calmed down a bit when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha… Please don't…. get mad at…. Kikyo… I'm glad that…. this happened… and I'm glad…. that the Mistress Centipede…. pulled me into….. the well… If she didn't… I wouldn't be able…. to meet you and…. the others…" Kagome whispered, death almost taking over her.

"Kagome, stop talking like that!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry…. about earlier…. I didn't mean to… yell at you like that…" Kagome whispered softly.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said, unable to speak, but only call her name.

"Before…. I go… I want you to… have this…" Kagome whispered once again as she took out something out of her pocket, weakly. Kagome handed it to Inuyasha as he took it.

He opened his palm to see the almost full Shikon Shards that they fought so hard to get.

"Kagome… No, I---"

"Inuyasha…. You deserve it….. I want you… to live a…. happy life… Don't worry…. about me….. Forget about… me and go… live happily with…. Kikyo…" Kagome interrupted him.

"Please… I don't want you… to be sad…. because of me… I'm sorry… for all… the things… I've done that made you… mad at me…" Kagome spoke, barely above a whisper that only a hanyou and youkai could hear.

The arrow was draining her life force, making it harder for Kagome to linger in this world.

"No! Stop it! You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha shouted, finally found his voice.

He too could sense that it was time for Kagome to go, but being as stubborn as he is, didn't believe it.

"Inuyasha… you know as well as…. I do… that… it's time…. for me to go…" Kagome responded softly.

She was getting weaker and weaker as she laid there. She wanted so badly to end this horrible pain and nightmare. Her heartbeat started to slow down. One by one, it became slower and slower. It was getting harder for Kagome to breath. Kagome knew… that it was time for her to make her departure.

Kagome knew she had to go, but not before saying something she wanted to say years ago to Inuyasha.

"Inu… yasha… I have… to… go now…" Kagome yet again, spoke barely about a whisper.

"No! Kagome, you can't leave me!" Inuyasha yelled.

'_This can't be happening! She can't go yet... This is all just a nightmare. Any minute now, I'll wake up and Kagome would be right next to me with the smile she always had on her cheery face._' But he knew deep inside, that it was all a lie. He knew that it couldn't be a nightmare for it felt so real. He also knew that if Kagome leaves… he'll be lonely just like 50 years ago…

Unshed tears were forming, but he couldn't let them fall if he wanted to be strong for him and Kagome.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome whispered so softly that Inuyasha had to bend down to hear her.

"Inu… yasha…………"

As Kagome whispered her last words, she slowly began to close her eyes.

'_Be happy... Inuyasha... Even if you don't know it, I'll always be watching you... You'll never be lonely... I won't let that happen because you deserve to live so much more with a smile on your face.'_

Her hand, that Inuyasha was holding the whole time, dropped on the floor with a thud.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted, hugging Kagome's limp body, tightly.

The tears that he was holding back was now falling down his face and into the bloody puddle, filled with his and Kagome's tears.

….. owari ….?

Miyuki: I hate to tell ya, but that's how I'm gonna end it. I'm really really REALLY sorry!

What did Kagome whisper to Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears? You'll find out if you guys review. -smirks-

So… As I was saying in the beginning of this chapter, I could continue, but I don't have to if you don't want me to. It's okay if you don't! I completely understand because I know this fanfic sucks!

If you don't want me to continue, I'll put an epilogue, but if you do then… I'll continue! XD

Tell me if you want me to continue or not on you reviews!

I know you guys can do it so 35 reviews if you want me to update! -toothy smile-

H & M: Sayonara!

Click on the button to end world peace! J/K, but please click it! -puppy eyes- You can't resist that, can you? If you can, then I'll let you rub Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears.


	5. Thank you

Hey guys! Itz me, Miyuki... Lol. You all thought this was a new chapter to the fanfic didn't cha?... I'm sorry I haven't updated... I don't think I want to continue with this fanfic. I mean I know you guys like it, but... I guess I'm not the kind of person who completes fanfics... I'm very very VERY sorry guys... Please don't kill me! -holds up a plushie of Inuyasha- You'll have to get through him to get through me... and I know you don't want to kill a plushie Inuyasha. -smirks- But for those of you who do then... I'll bring the real Inuyasha out -smirk gets wider-

I would like to give a special thanks to **Meuin Tenshi **for reviewing every single chapter I wrote! Thank you! -tackle hugz you-

I would also like to give thanks to **PengiunLuver**, **inuyashalovingfan**, **Inu&Kag4ever**, **young kagome**, **inukagfanatic**, **Garnetgirl**, **thomas**, **sandy**, **Cagalli-Yula-Athha**, **wahh**, **swinger**, **scarecrow**, **inuandkaglover23**, **from the pen of ...**, **Kaleana**, **Mustard Gal**, **AnimeSuperGirl**, **Guyanies-Hinndi-Chick1993**, **Freespirit26**, **Calisto**, **Kihatoko**, **an upset reviewer**, **lunar neko2020**, **Inuyashafanfreak**, **PnkBubblzSavi**, **kagome10678**, **Alannah1**, **Kumiko Hamano**, **Tsuyoko Inomoto**, and to all of those who read my fanfic and didn't bother to review! Thank you all very much for reading my fanfic!

You will be seeing me soon with lots of one-shots.

Until then, Sayonara!

..:DarkMaiden002:..


	6. Sorry

Hey guys. Yeah it's me, Miyuki the horrible fanfic writer.

I know you guys are all mad at me for not updating sooner, but I couldn't! I swear on my mangas! All…. 75 of them! I am very sorry, but my dad canceled the internet so I had to wait… which turned out to be 5 months! Gawsh! You know how hard it is to not go on the internet and not read fanfics? It's a pain! I hated it… but now I have it back and I have a **lot** to catch up with.

I've received a lot of reviews saying I should continue… Is my fanfic _that_ good? I mean it was good and all, but was it really good enough for me to actually continue it? I don't know, but if you guys review and tell me then maybe I'll change my mind and continue the story, but it's up to you guys to say if I should continue or not… though I did get a nasty review saying I shouldn't… hm… It's making me reconsider…-sighs-

Anyways, sorry for not updating sooner and I'm sorry for not telling you that I would stop the fanfic sooner, but to make it up to you guys, maybe, just **_maybe_ **I'll continue the fanfic… but you guys have to review and tell me if I should so it's basically up to you guys. -peace sign-

Until next time,

Sayonara!

(heart) Miyuki-Baby


End file.
